What if?
by BeautifulChaoticDarkness
Summary: What if it had been Damon that Elena had seen first and not Stefan? How different would things have been? this story will hopefully explore that idea, picking off from where season four left off (sorry if you haven't seen it) also rather than Elena's perspective this one is from Damon's. So enjoy guys :)
1. Chapter 1

Rick was right and this was really happening I got the girl, Elena was mine. Stefan had just given up, finally sick and tired of trying to fight I guess. What was it he had said to me before driving off with Lexi? "I'm not happy about Elena but I'm not not happy for you" his own way of saying he had finally forgiven me for all the crap I had caused and Elena was my prize.  
God she was beautiful, her perfect petite frame and her lapis Lazuli blue eyes, so much like Katherine's had been, shining brightly, her long brown hair, so smooth but lightly ruffled in places by the small breeze that was blowing, her bow shaped lips slightly pink from the breeze and cool to the touch when I lightly planted a kiss on them.  
I can still remember the first time I saw her face, I thought that my past had come back to haunt me. She looked so innocent I almost felt sorry for her, seeing as she was so unaware of what was happening or going to happen and how it would change her life so dramatically. But time and time again she proved herself to be strong and forceful whilst still remaining kind and caring which showed me that she was nothing like Katherine. I had tried and time and time again to get her to be mine and I had told her that she wouldn't be able to change the way I was, not even when we were accidently sired to each other when she went through her transition and became a vampire but that was a lie, she had changed me she made me feel more human than I ever had done before and that made me love her even more and she had proved my first thoughts of her completely wrong on more than one occasion.  
'Damon? Are you listening to me?' Elena's voice popped into my head, I blinked out of my daydream and she was looking at me slightly worried.  
'Yes of course I am love.' I smiled and kissed her hair, 'let's go back inside' I wrapped my arm around her waist and she did the same, leaning her head on my shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

Once back inside Elena sat down on the sofa by the fire and beckoned for me to join her, when I sat down she once again wrapped her arms around me and pulled my face to hers, my lips onto her lips in an explosion of passion and emotions.  
How had I managed this long without laying my hands on her? This was meant to be, me and my dark princess together at last and nothing was going to stop us. I would make sure of that.  
We broke apart and she stood up and took my hand and pulled me to my feet and led me upstairs where we both sat on the bed. She pulled my shirt off and I undid the buttons on her cream coloured blouse.  
I kissed her again and heard and felt he sigh against my lips. Her hand traced up my body and into my hair, lacing the short stands between her slender fingers. My hands were around her waist but making their way up her back, caressing her soft, smooth skin as they did so. I kissed her cheek lightly and made a trail of little kisses down to the base of her throat where I lingered for a bit, breathing in the sweet scent of her coconut body butter.  
I felt my fangs lengthen and bit down, hearing Elena moan quietly as mi canines pierced her skin.  
The sweet rush of her blood flowed into my mouth; it was unlike anyone's blood I had ever tasted, the perfect mix of both sweet and spice. The best part was she was like me, a vampire so having me take blood from her had absolutely no effect on her at all.  
I eventually managed to pull myself away and then it was her turn.  
Blood sharing, the ultimate way of sharing each other's inner most thoughts and feelings share each other's memories and live one another's lives. Total faith, love and commitment.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke to find Elena still soundly asleep on my chest with my arms wrapped around her, I checked the clock, it was still early. I was still sure that this was a dream so I wriggled my arm free, closed my eyes and pinched myself, childish I know but it worked. I opened my eyes to see that she was still there only this time she was awake and looking at me eyebrow raised.  
'What are you doing?' she giggled.  
'I had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming' I replied and shrugged and she laughed again, god I loved her laugh the sound was like music to my ears and seeing as none of us had had anything to laugh about recently I was nice to hear it and to have her finally happy and it was even better that it was me that was making her happy eventhough for a long time I had had to keep my want and lust for her under control because she was with my brother but not anymore.  
Elena got up out of bed, much to my disappointment, and stretched giving me the chance to see every bit of her for the first time properly. Curves and dips in all the right places. She turned around just at the right moment to see me looking at her and smiled teasingly.  
'Like what you see ?' she purred.  
'Very much so' I nodded and pulled her down, she screamed playfully and I stopped her by planting a kiss on her perfect lips.  
'Come on Damon' she said in between 'time to go and face the music'  
'Oh the joys of being judged by people I don't even care about' I said sarcastically. 'I can't wait' I added as I climbed out of bed.  
We got to the school and as I had predicted to her on the way there Caroline and Matt were at the gates ready to demand answers well Caroline was, Matt looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there with her. This morning's good mood was most defiantly gone, brilliant.  
'Elena Gilbert would you care to tell me what the hell is going on' Caroline demanded and Elena took my hand in hers, I looked down and then back at the two of them.  
'I don't know Caroline, why don't you tell me' she answered smiling.  
'Are you crazy? Stefan is the one you love Elena not this pig' ouch low blow blondie 'What are you thinking?'  
'Me and Stefan are in the past now, yes I may have loved him once but not anymore. Damon is the one I'm meant to be with and you are just going to have to accept that'  
'Just leave it Car' Matt piped up, she let out an angry sigh and turned on her heel and walked away with matt following her close behind. Elena turned to me and smiled,  
'See it wasn't that bad' she said and we laughed.  
'To be honest love I think a stake to the heart would have hurt less than that' I answered when we had stopped.  
'Aw don't say that, if you were dead I wouldn't be able to do this' and she ran her fingers down my cheek, sending a spark of familiar fire through my veins and then a goodbye kiss so tender and passionate that I didn't want it to end but Elena had classes to go to. I had tried to convince her to stay away from the education side of things but she said she wanted to get it out of the way now. Personally I had had enough of schooling when I was human so I left the school grounds and took the long way home.  
I never noticed the hunger with Elena, despite my denial she did in fact make me feel more human eventhough we both weren't but she was gone now and my fangs were on edge.  
Elena had said that she didn't mind me feeding from humans so long as I didn't over do it or kill anyone and so far I was sticking to my promises like a good boyfriend should.  
My target was a senior girl, probably a cheerleader. She was the right build for one, she was pretty, red hair and freckles that covered her face. I made my way over to her, I would only take a little, enough to satisfy my hunger for a day or two.


End file.
